1. Field
The present disclosure relates to lead frames for chip packages, chip packages, package modules, and illumination apparatuses including the package modules, which are used for packaging a plurality of chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, with regard to chips, a primary packaging process is performed on chips in order to protect the chips and to easily electronically arrange the chips, and then a secondary packaging process is performed in order to mount the chips on a circuit board on which a circuit is formed by the chips together with other components. Thus, since a multistep packaging process is required to use chips in electronic devices, manufacturing costs may be increased.
For example, in order to use light-emitting device chips such as light-emitting diode (LED) chips in illumination apparatuses, a primary packaging process is performed in order to dispose phosphors and lenses on a lead frame, and then a secondary packaging process is performed in order to mount a plurality of light-emitting device chips on a circuit board on which a circuit is formed by these chips together with other components. A LED chip is a semiconductor device for emitting light having various colors by configuring a light source formed by a PN junction of a compound semiconductor, has a long lifetime, can be miniaturized and lightweight, and can be driven at a low voltage due to strong directivity of light generated from the LED. However, in order to use a light-emitting device chip such as the LED chip as an illustration device and to replace a general inexpensive illumination apparatus with the LED chips, manufacturing costs of the LED chips need to be reduced. Thus, a significant amount of research has been conducted into a method of reducing material costs and simplifying manufacturing processes.